1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trapping devices and more particularly pertains to a rotating cylinder rodent trap for capturing rodents within a bucket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trapping devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, trapping devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art trapping devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,957; U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,584; U.S. Design Pat. No. 323,016; U.S. Design Pat. No. 283,434; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 244,773.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a rotating cylinder rodent trap for capturing rodents within a bucket which includes an axial having a cylinder rotatably positioned thereon, a mounting assembly securing the axle across an open upper end of a container, and a ramp extending from a ground surface to the upper end of the container, whereby a comestible paste applied to the cylinder will lure a rodent up the ramp and onto the cylinder which rotates to deposit the rodent into the container.
In these respects, the rotating cylinder rodent trap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of capturing rodents within a bucket.